The invention herein relates to an improved alternating current electrical socket structure which, even after repeated insertion therein of a conventional alternating current-type power plug, avoids the development of extreme temperature and consequent fire or other heat damage generated because of an increase in the quantity of electrical resistance between the alternating power plug pins and receptacles due to insufficient contact pressure. The invention also relates to an improved alternating current electrical socket structure offering the advantage of firm contact pressure for an extended period of usage.
It is commonly known that typical alternating current electrical sockets consist of two conductive strips which are formed so as to facilitate the insertion of an alternating current power plug. However, the conventional utilization of conductive strips alone leads to the deformation and therefore the deterioration of firm mechanical contact due to the widening of the pin insert distance between the conductive strips upon the repeated insertion and removal of the alternating current power plugs, ultimately developing into a situatuation in which the pins of the alternating current power plugs cannot be securely held. in such a conventional alternating current electrical socket, reinforcement springs are utilized to provide a tighter pin-holding insertion capability of the conductive strips. However, these metal springs are also subject to elastic fatigue and subsequent loosening following extended service, and furthermore are subject to corrosion, which is a factor contributing to a significant increase in electrical resistance and therefore the generation of heat during the process of conduction. The resulting high temperature may result in the outbreak of a fire or the softening of the enclosure structure, with the consequent distortion of the enclosure causing a decrease in tight pin-holding capabilities. This situation dangerously increases the possibility of extreme high-temperature electrical heat generation or even the attainment of a combustion point as the conductive strips fatigue or deteriorate in size, thereby compounding the shortening of the effective service life of the socket structure. In order to solve this problem, an improved alternating current power socket structure has been invented following extensive research by the inventor, in order to provide consumers with a far superior and safer alternative to the conventional electrical socket described above.